Eyelashes are a main focal point when it comes to the eyes, which is often enhanced by lengthening or curling the eyelashes to get a more beautiful look of the eyes.
For lengthening eyelashes, the beautician can adhere individual synthetic lashes extension to the human's natural lashes. When applying synthetic lash extensions, a special adhesive made specifically for lash extensions must used. It is also very critical to control the adhesive coating amount on the eyelash extension; therefore a special adhesive holder must be used. While varieties of adhesive holders are available by different suppliers, there is a Conventional adhesive reservoir ring which can be sleeved on a human finger, so the user can place the eyelash adhesive in the reservoir and dip the synthetic lash extension into the adhesive for the eyelash extension application.
As shown in FIG. 10, an Conventional adhesive reservoir ring 9 for synthetic eyelash extension application comprises: a C-shaped sleeve 91 for encompassing a human finger; and an reservoir pedestal 92 set at the top of the C-shaped sleeve, at the top of pedestal there is a reservoir well 93 for holding the adhesive; through the C-shaped sleeve encompassing the human finger, the user can dip the lash extension with adhesive 3.
However, this conventional adhesive reservoir ring has several negative issues due to the fixed depth and fixed area that cannot be changed, therefore much excess waste of the adhesive usually results, it is difficult for the synthetic eyelash extensions to reach the adhesive for proper & necessary adhesive coating, and also serious safety hazard problems can be caused. The negative issues will be described as follows:
Object 1: Too Deep Reservoir Well—Difficult to Reach Adhesive
1. Eyelash extensions come in different shapes and sizes. Some are more curved in shape, some are straighter in shape; some are longer in length and some are shorter in length, the common length of synthetic lashes range from 4 mm to 17 mm. The eyelash adhesive must evenly coat the synthetic lash in order for it to be bonded correctly onto a human's natural eyelash. Therefore, the reservoir well to fill the adhesive cannot be too deep for eyelash extension to reach the adhesive in the well, or the eyelash extension cannot be properly coated with adhesive. Because of the depth of the reservoir in a Conventional adhesive ring is deep, a user needs to use a greater amount of eyelash adhesive to fill the reservoir, making it possible to dip a lash, but is unnecessary and results in a wasteful amount of eyelash adhesive be used.
Object 2: Safety Hazard
2. While using a conventional adhesive ring, to apply synthetic eyelash extensions, the User wears the adhesive ring very close to the client's eye area, as User must move their hands constantly and in different angles in order to apply the eyelash extensions and create eyelash designs. The change in hand direction varies widely depending on the application angle of the eyes as well as the angle of the adhesive ring on the hand itself. Due to the fixed depth of the conventional ring, the adhesive, must be filled to a level that permits the user a proper eyelash coating, however, the adhesive can then easily flow out or spill out from the ring due to bevel wall. This can cause as very serious safety hazard in that the adhesive can drip into the human eye, skin, or clothes resulting in severe damage and creating a health hazard.
Object 3: Excessive Adhesive Evaporation
3. Eyelash adhesive is a fast drying and setting formula that allows the synthetic lash to bond onto human lashes quickly, typically within 3-25 seconds, furthermore, the adhesive itself will evaporate rapidly once opened and comes in contact with air. A wide surface area of the conventional adhesive ring allows natural air contact between with atmosphere which causes excessive evaporation of the adhesive resulting in material waste within the adhesive ring.
Object 4: Not Suitable for Short Length of Lash Extensions
4. For short eyelash extensions, length range between 4 mm-11 mm, only a small amount of adhesive is actually required. However, a conventional adhesive ring has a deep reservoir well, so when it is filled with small amount of adhesive, it can cause problems to dip the short lash into the adhesive as the reservoir well too deep, the short lash cannot reach the adhesive in the reservoir, therefore a proper coating of lash extensions with adhesive cannot be achieve and a proper bond to the natural lash may not be possible.
Object 5: Insufficient Space to Control Adhesive Coating
5. In a conventional adhesive ring, after User coats the eyelash extension with adhesive, the eyelash normally needs to be dapped or slid along the sidewall of the adhesive well to remove excess adhesive on the lash, for proper eyelash extension application. However, the conventional adhesive ring does not provide sufficient space to allow the User to dap or slide off excess adhesives, User must use additional materials to dap or slide off excessive adhesive which causes more application time and additional expense of product.